


Allusion

by sherrysoutro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mallow and Lillie are both idiots in love, the rest of the alola gang also appears but only for a few moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrysoutro/pseuds/sherrysoutro
Summary: It all starts with a dare. Lillie swears to herself that Lana will pay for this.Fluffy Jellowshipping Halloween Oneshot.





	Allusion

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween (to everyone who celebrates it)! Have a small Jellowshipping fic because this ship definitely needs more love.

They had been on the cemetery for only a minute and Lillie already regretted accepting that damn dare. 

It was Kiawe’s fault, really. He had been the one that suggested that they should “spice up” their small Halloween party with a few fun dares. Of course, everyone had been eager for the idea. Lillie too, at least at first. And it  _ had  _ been fun, seeing Sophocles try (and fail) to endure the darkness for three minutes or Ash stumble over his own words and blush furiously while he called his old rival Gary to invite him over to Alola. 

It had been fun. Until-

_ “I dare Lillie and Mallow to walk over the Melemele cemetery. Together. Without your Pokémon.”  _ Lana’s grin could not have been wider as she said this. Lillie had almost felt the glee she radiated, obviously being very pleased with herself that had come up with that idea. 

She had wanted to protest at first. There was no way she would go on a  _ cemetery  _ at midnight on  _ Halloween _ of all days. But Lana, apparently sensing that Lillie was about to refuse, had been quicker. _ “Unless you’re scared, of course.” _

Yeah, Lillie had walked right into that trap. There had been no way that she would admit to being scared. So she had accepted.

And well, here they were. 

Lillie swallowed, and squeezed Mallow’s arm harder. She had practically glued herself to the other girl as soon as the cemetery had come into their sight. Without Snowy in her arms Lillie needed something else to hold onto if she wanted to live through this whole thing. Lana would definitely pay for this. 

“It’s okay Lillie, there’s no need to be scared.” Mallow turned her head to look at Lillie and gave her a reassuring smile. “This won’t even take ten minutes, we’ll be back with the others in no time.” 

“I-I’m not scared!” Lillie tried her best to sound confident but she could hear that her voice came out several tones too high. Damn it. 

Mallow did her the favor of pretending to not have heard that though. “Okay then. Let’s go.” 

The cemetery was quiet, not a sound to be heard except for their footsteps. The full moon shined brightly through the clouds, giving everything around them a soft glow, creating an almost dream-like atmosphere. If it weren’t for the graves around them Lillie would have called it peaceful. Alas, it was still scary as hell. 

“You know, I’m really glad you managed to come here for Halloween.” The sound of Mallow’s voice distracted Lillie from her thoughts for a second. 

“Huh?” 

Mallow gave her a small smile. “Since you, Ash, Kiawe and Sophocles left Alola for your studies it kinda got pretty quiet here. You’re spread all over the world now and it has been a while since we all saw each other. I’m just happy to see you again.” A pause. “I missed you quite a bit.” Her voice got quiet at the end. 

Lillie felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. “I- I missed you too!”, she blurted out. “You all, I mean. It’s nice in Galar and I met some really cool people but…” Her voice drifted off. 

Mallow gave her a curious glance. “...It’s not home?” 

A smile came to Lillie’s lips. “It’s not home.” 

And it was true. Lillie was happy that she got the opportunity to go to Galar, but it would be a lie to say that she was completely happy there. She missed her family, she missed her friends, she missed Alola’s warm and sunny weather, and above all she missed  _ Mallow _ . 

Lillie had tried not to think too much about it while she was away, and she got quite good at burying herself in her studies for distraction, but not having her best friend at her side had made her heart ache more than she liked to admit. 

“Mallow...” she started, but a rustle in the darkness beside her made her stop. Lillie felt her whole body freeze. She slowly turned around. “Did… did you hear that?” Her voice was just barely above a whisper, every fiber of her now tense. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Mallow looked in the direction Lillie was staring at, cleary confused. 

“Something moved in the shadows.” Lillie tried to spot whatever was hiding there, but it was too dark to make anything out. She gripped Mallow’s arm even tighter, her nervousness rising by the second. “I… I think we should go.” But just as she was about to move and drag Mallow with her, something leaped out from the bushes. 

Lillie screamed. And jumped back. Directly into Mallow, who was still standing next to her, making them both lose their balance. 

They fell to the ground with a thud.

Lillie landed on top of Mallow, which cushioned the blow of the fall. Terrified, she wanted to scramble back on her feet, but Mallow managed to catch her arms before that. “Lillie!”, she yelled. “Lillie, Lillie, you need to calm down! Please!” 

Lillie didn’t know why exactly, but the sound of Mallow’s voice managed to help her to get a hold of herself, somehow. Still, her heart was pounding in her chest and she was too afraid to look up, having no desire to see whatever it was that stood beside them now. 

That was until she heard a short laugh from Mallow. “Lillie, it’s okay. There’s no reason to be scared. Look!” 

It took Lillie a moment to gather up enough courage to follow Mallow’s words. She shot a short glance in the direction she supposed the whatever-it-was would be standing, and her breathe stocked for a second. 

But not of fear. 

“A…  _ A Spiderak?! _ ” She couldn’t believe it. All the tension flowed away from her body as she stared at the small Pokémon that watched her with a confused expression, probably wondering just what the hell those two girls were doing on the ground.

Lillie sighed. “Oh god, that’s embarrassing. Mallow I’m-” She turned her head to look at the other trainer, but her voice died before she could finish her sentence. She hadn’t realized how close their faces were. Suddenly she felt her heart beating a great deal faster again. 

_ Oh. _

She hastily jumped away from Mallow, her face radiating with heat. “I’m so sorry!” 

Mallow just gave her a sheepish smile. “Don’t worry about it.” Her voice had a soft sound to it, and Lillie wasn’t entirely sure if she imagined that gentle blush that shimmered on her face. 

The atmosphere had shifted around them, and while it was not a bad one per se, it still felt different than how it was normally, something Lillie was not quite sure what to make off. It was heavier, almost overwhelming. 

She coughed faintly. “We should probably go back. The others might worry what’s taking us so long.” 

This was bad. It was always easy-going with Mallow, never stiff, never restless, never…  _ tense _ . She didn’t want that to be different, she did not want that to change. 

Or did she. 

Shaking her head, she cursed her face that already began to turn into a bright shade of red again - or at least she imagined so, going by how feverish she felt. She started moving, trying to finally get off of that damn cemetery. 

However, before she could even make five steps, a warm hand grasped her own, long fingers intertwining with hers. 

“Lillie wait.” A pause. “I… I know this is kinda awkward and all, but-” She could hear Mallow swallowing, her nervousness almost palpable. 

She turned around to look at her.

The blush she wasn’t sure she really had seen earlier was there again, this time strong enough to be recognizable even in the dark. She seemed to glow. Lillie realized maybe for the first time how gorgeous Mallow was. 

“What I actually wanted to say was-” Mallow’s grasp on her hand got tighter. “I wanted to ask you if you… maybe… would like to come to the restaurant tomorrow? I could cook something for us.” Another pause. “But- not just as friends, I mean like...”, her voice got quieter with every word, “...like a… date.” 

Silence. 

Mallow seemed to have stopped breathing while waiting for Lillie’s reaction, and Lillie herself wasn’t sure if she remembered how to use her voice. 

“I…” There was a rawness to her voice she wasn’t used to. She took a deep breath. Started to smile. “I’d love to.” 

The radiant beam she got in return was everything she never knew she needed, and with a lighter heart than before she knew that this was a good choice. 

“And now please let us disappear from here before another Pokémon decides to jump at us.” 

* * *

Unknown to the girls, four other figures had watched them from afar, hidden behind some trees. 

“See, I _ told you _ that would work.” Lana grinned. “I know them both too well.” 

“Took them long enough.” Kiawe sounded exhausted. “I can’t believe they had to be separated for almost a year, obviously yearning for each other, and  _ still  _ needed our help.” 

Ash just laughed. “Hey, what’s important is that it worked, right?”

“You don’t need to talk Ash, you still haven’t asked Gary out on a real date. Inviting him to Alola - which you were forced to do - doesn’t count. You’re even worse than those two.” Lana gave him a sly side glance.

“Shut up” 

“Uuuh, guys, I don’t want to interrupt anything, but if we stay here any longer Lillie and Mallow will be back before us, which could lead to some awkward questions.” That was Sophocles. 

“Shit, you’re right.” Kiawe hurried back onto his feet. “Come on.” 

And with that the small group hastily made their way back to their party location, feeling quite satisfied with themselves. 

_ .fin _

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many feelings about those two, help


End file.
